


Witch's Curse

by green_light01



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Clones, Courtship, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Illuminati, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Kissing, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Tail Sex, Tails, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_light01/pseuds/green_light01
Summary: Adopted sequel to Witch's Curse, begins right after the last chapter-- which last I checked, is the fourth chapter.Original summary:"I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters except for the creepy old gypsy lady.I saw a prompt on Tumblr and thought it'd be a good idea for a plot so here it is, a partially plausible romance...?Prompt:I was cursed and only true love's kiss can save me but I'm a hundred miles from civilization and the only other person around is my nemesisBy: writingpromptsandjunk"





	Witch's Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witch's Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412382) by [Mister_Ukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Ukki/pseuds/Mister_Ukki). 



> First, I'd like to thank EmerladEm for even giving thought to this great fluff masterpiece, sadly, they could not continue this-- which led me to finally writing a fanfiction for the "basically first" time ever in a long time, although I have many writings which I had not published.. I consider this a worthy piece to share with you. The idea of Amaimon courting Rin over a misunderstood curse, in which he believes that Rin (his half-sibling) is his destined soulmate, makes me think of the fanfic where Stiles is courted by Jackson (who fails miserably) so most ideas in this fanfiction is inspired by that story, you could go check it out, I'll credit it at the End Notes! Anyhow, you could skip all the notes that come henceforth.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist in any way or form, this is purely entertainment and I do not profit off of this in any way or form. Please don't sue me over this -//-"

CHAPTER V - A WARM EMPTY SPACE.

* * *

 

  
The ride back to the resort, was painfully and uncomfortably long— not only for Rin, but his fellow students, who leaned farthest away from him, cheeks bumping into the glass windows as they looked on and _away_ from the demon spawn, the red-headed step child, the black sheep in between them— only difference was it wasn’t a sheep, but the devil himself with cerluean flames that could burn them all to roasted and fried meat for the taking, maybe he’d even eat them— such was the pregnant silence that followed them to their residence, a long loud silence that echoed through their eardrums and didn’t leave quiet momentarily, but snuck onto their thoughts and crept. Amazingly enough, not even the amicable, sympathetic blond that was Shiemi tried to talk to her once-friend, even sitting at the furthest back rows, weakly feigning anger, she held her fingers in her hands as if they were robust, to the point that fragility would begin to waft out of her in waves, and Rin somehow sensed that— it didn’t surprise him, it made him fall even harder, clenching the hard firm leather of the seats, wishing it would swallow him up, that the ride back would go by briskly.

As they arrived— the tension got heavier, as most quickly headed out of the van and into the clear dark night, an opening, an escape from the dooming quiet. Rin, being the last to get off, swiftly masked the betrayed hurt look that would give him away if he hadn’t regarded it, and walked into the spa resort, barely missing the scoff followed by a whispered ‘fag’, and as much as Rin would not admit to it— it _stung_. Rin felt it breach before he could take another step, it weighed like leaden ghost stones on his chest, it caught him by surprise like the hitch in his breath as he tried to exhale, to swallow down the ponderous word that threatened to swallow him wholly, and before he could completely close the doors to the thermal springs— he crumbled, wishing that steaming waters could purify him vein to flesh, wishing it burned him before he meets the indifferent and abhorring stares of his fellow-classmates, they had quickly become a part of an unspoken group, a group of friends, and Rin hooked onto that word tightly, because once it felt warmer than these waters he sunk into— now it’s cold, and frigid, like he naked in a blizzard.

This was not betrayal, Rin knew that afterall— he was the one lying to them, hiding that he was the son of the most loathed beings that ever roamed the universe, hiding that he was the son of a bastard. He hoped that the trust between him and them wasn’t completely shattered— that the sweat riding the palms of his hands were only because of the intoxicatingly hot air, and not because he was too anxious to face them. This was the end of their friendship— and the water cleansed him enough that he knew what his goal was. It was all because of that witch, that cunningly shrewd witch, with a Machiavellian plan to expose him to the rest of the world, make him insane with the near total loss of his friends, the only thing he had, but first.. he didn’t know what had happened between the time frame where he had passed out, and awoke to the familiar yet indistinguishable earthly girth smell that made his senses tingle with spite, yet it dissapited as quickly as it had come, vanishing and leaving nothing but bewildered and horrified stares. The question that leaned on his shoulders, what had happened?

Yes, what truly had happened?

It’s almost.. as if he had killed someone— and that word, that unneeded testament that rushed through Konekomaru’s lips, there was more to it then a simple insult that he had come up with on the spot, intended to hurt him. Rin had expected the poor boy, the boy in glasses he considered a friend, a friend that he’d unhesitantly place his life for— to be more, more afriad— then outraged at the fact— at the fact that.. that he had done something that qualified for becoming a symbol of odium, like it wasn’t the Devil himself flowing through his veins but abhorred slimy bugs, like he was the spawn of something utterly disgusting. Rin sighed, leaving that thought for tomorrow, leave everything for tomorrow— for now, he can only hope.

Hope for the best, and plan for the worst, and Rin did so as he shook waters out of his head, droplets leaving the spiky tips of his damp scalp, the water skulking into his pointed ears, gently caressing them in the slightly colder air, maybe that could lull him to sleep— distract him from the angry questioning glares. Before he knew it, he was a few walks away from the rooms, yet he fell in his bathrobe, a towel hung onto his neck, and the round windows were open, the spring breeze that blew through them was more than enough to let him have a nice rest— the calm before the storm. Yet, as Rin was almost receiving his exceedingly needed shut-eye, he sensed a devious stare, as if someone was casting their eyes on an exposed bijou, a treasure that only needed to be perceived through the eyes of an astute individual that knew what he was— that knew how to rip him down to his core. It scared Rin, yet comforted him at the same time, that the ever-fleeting thought wouldn’t cause any nightmares, that the fact that there may be someone who’s corrupted enough to understand the spawn of Satan, that someone like that still exists— but nothing, nothing can’t truly replace the old man.

 

* * *

“Why..why are you trying to open your hearts to Okumura-san?!” Rin quietly heard the distinctive tone of the cat lover, Konekomaru— who had not realized that Rin was behind the door, “Don’t you realize, he’s the son of Satan! Yet, Moriyama-san and Bon-san, you are feeling guilty, when we had already confirmed his plans last night!”

“Miwa-san!” Shiemi called out, her voice giving a perfect picture of what she looked right now, “How dare you! Yes, I cannot deny what had happened yesterday.. it was an unfathomable sight to watch, but don’t you see, that Rin is also our friend!” She paused, “Shouldn’t we be trying to help him right now, support him with whatever ungodly decision he had made when he was with that demon king?” She called out, desperation beginning to creep into her voice as she clutched something tightly, and Ran gasped at the following sentence, but it was too loud, too loud for the feminine headed Shima not to notice the eavesdropper, who made short work of hiding his tail into his robes. It was only when the door opened that he let down his guard, and let that damned tail sneak behind him and into the open air, causing the fellows staring to inhale at the sight of the demonic appendage. Their eyes quickly took in the sight of the underdressed boy, in a white fluffy robe, hair disheveled and tousled, like he had slept in the floor right after getting out of the bath, which most, who knew Rin, knew was true. It was a heart-warming sight, it made them feel a fond gateway to forget their remarks yesterday, but nothing that heartless could be forgotten in minutes.

“Oh, hey guys!” Rin jumped as he addressed his suspecting classmates, a hand is hidden behind his neck as he cheekily scratched the nape of his neck, nervous. “Didn’t know you were still here... hah,” Rin looked down to his robes, “I’m still wearing this.. forgot to dress, ha ha.. oh well, better get ready, wouldn’t want Yukio to yell at me for being late.” Rin quickly picked his clothes that were neatly stacked in the drawers, his tail drooping down as dragging on as he walked away from the room hurriedly, heart thrumming in his chest as he tried to get ahold of his emotions, if only for a moment of peace.

The bystanders to that scene, inwardly cringed, at the conscience-stricken Rin, so unused to seeing a phony side of their friend, an act he had put up— a very substandard act that made most of them guilt-ridden at the sight. Shiemi couldn’t help her emotions as they burst out of her eyes like a dam, tears like a curtain of water framing her cheeks. Why did he have to be the advocate of the goal that made them so restless at night— the thing that made them hooked on the aspect of being an exorcist so tirelessly, if only he wasn’t the son of Satan— if only— if only she was able to love him through thin and thick, if only she was able to help him at such drowning times..

“Weak. All of you.” Suguro piped up. “Feeling guilty for a demon? Even after seeing him elope with that— that bastard that tried to kill Shiemi?”

Their inner war suddenly quietened down.. and it seems as if their trail of thought took one path at a time, each a different route that left them blind for the rest of the day, hazy as they tried to construct an understanding of their relationship between everyone, and everything that had happened so far— and what it means for their cursed future that only holds the twilights of hell, and blue enraged fire. It’s dark, but they have to get through it.. even if it means one of them ends up left behind, or worse— dead.

Secretly, they all feel a heavy burden being lifted by Suguro’s reality-driven words.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm utterly and completely baffled at the fact that I could even write 1.6k words, let alone 1k without tiring out.. I'm super sorry-- I'll try to reach 4k words a chapter as I go on, but please bear with me as this is the introduction to my story... anyhow, the next chapter will start with Amaimon adapting to school, being pissed off, and nearly killing a few students.. along with the depressing glum mood that leans heavy as they return back to the academy, only to have Rin pulled by the Order for trial against his lineage... and Amaimon leaving some gifts for our poor boy stuck in the courtroom with a sword speared through his calf... >:(


End file.
